The Simpsons: Seymour's accident
by Haileykitty69
Summary: I wanted to make a Simpsons fanfic. this is a little similar to SuperMarioLogan's video "Bowser Junior gets potty trained" warning, this fic has diapers in it.


It was a nice and sunny day, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, yep! Everything was great. Seymour was in bed, sleeping. his alarm clock went off, then he woke up. Seymour yawned, just when he was about to get out of bed, he felt something wet. "Hmmm...that's odd..." Seymour thought to himself, then he removed the blanket on his bed, he was shocked to see what happened, he wet the bed. "Oh no! I wet the bed! Mother's going to kill me!" Then he thought of something. "But what if...she never finds out...yes! That's it!" "What's it, Seymour?" His Mother was at his door. "Uh...nothing Mother..." then she shoved him. "Wha- SEYMOUR! DID YOU WET THE BED?!?" She grabbed him by the ear. "OW! Mother! I didn't wet the bed...I uh...I was drinking some coke...then I...accidentally spilled it on my bed...yeah, that's what happened." Then she lets go of his ear. "So coke smells like pee?!?" "Uh, yeah! Coke smells like pee, Pepsi's better anyway..." then she grabbed him. "THEN YOU'RE GONNA DRINK IT THEN!" she put him on his wet bed. "AH! NO! MOTHER! IT'S NOT COKE! IT'S PEE!!!" Then she gets him off his bed. "Come with me, Seymour!" She took him out of his room, Seymour was really nervous about what's gonna happen. Then she placed him on the couch, she removed his pants, Seymour noticed this. "M-Mother?!? What are you doing?!?" He panicked. "Shut up, Seymour!" She slapped him, then she grabbed the diapers. "As punishment for wetting the bed, you are going to wear diapers for now on!" She then started to put them on him. "No! Mother, please! I'm too old to wear diapers!" Then she slapped him again. "I said shut up!" She took him off the couch. "And you're also not allowed to use the toilet anymore! You are going to use those diapers instead! And if you try to take them off, you're in huge trouble!" Then she went upstairs. Seymour sat on the couch and sighed. "Great...just great...this is so unfair..." then he just realized something, it was a school day. "Shoot! I got work today!" Then he went to get his suit. "I'm glad it's Friday though..." he said as he put his shirt on, he puts his pants on. "Oh man, I hate these diapers! I can hardly put these pants on!" When he was done putting his clothes on, he went to get his car keys...but he couldn't find them. "Of course...Mother hid my keys...looks like I'm walking to work..." then he started to walk, but something was wrong. He heard his stomach growl. "Oh...this really hurts..." he had to go to the bathroom, but his Mother told him that he can't use the bathroom anymore, He sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to do this..." a few minutes later, he was finally at school. "Finally...now I just need to-" "SKINNER!" "oh, great..." Seymour sighed. "What is that awful smell?!?" Asked Gary. "I was...uh...there was a skunk outside..." then Gary covered his nose. "Well don't come back until you don't smell terrible anymore!" Then Seymour sighed and went back home. "God...this was an awful day..." when he was back home, he opened the door. "Mother, I'm home early..." then she went towards him. "Uh...Mother?" Then she grabbed him and put him on the couch. Seymour sighed as she changed him. "You're going to bed, Seymour." Then Seymour looked up. "But it's still daytime." His Mother grabbed him. "Well, you're going to take a nap, if you like it or not!" She puts him in a crib. "Mother? This isn't my bed..." "it's your new bed now!" Then she puts a pacifier in his mouth and turns off the light, Seymour sighs. "Well, might as well go to sleep then..." Seymour thought to himself, then he went to sleep. After a few hours, he woke up, he thought it was all a dream, but then he noticed that he still had a diaper on. "darn it! I was really hoping it was just a dream..." Seymour sighs "Hello Seymour, how was your nap?" Then Seymour looked, Bart was at his window. "Ugh...Bart, what do you want?" Then Bart opened up his window and went to his crib. "Oh, I was going to see how my prank was working, and this isn't what I expected, but this is way better then I thought!" Then Bart started to chuckle. "Prank?...what do you mean?" Asked Seymour. "well I went into your house and put your hand into a bowl of water while you were sleeping!" Then Seymour got mad. "SO I AM BEING PUNISHED FOR SOMETHING YOU DID?!?" then Bart laughs. "Calm down, Principal STINKY BUTT!" Then Seymour tried to get out of the crib so he could chase him, but he keeps falling back in. "I swear to God Bart, when I get out of this crib, you are going to be expelled!!!" Then Bart continues laughing, Bart grabs a pacifier and shoves it in Seymour's mouth. Bart then grabbed a his phone and started to take pictures, Seymour just wanted to cry now. After Bart was done, he gets out through the window. "Later, Stinky butt!" Bart laughs as he leaves. Seymour takes the pacifier out of his mouth. "This is officially the worst day ever!" Seymour sobbed quietly, then his Mother came into his room. "Awww. What's wrong, Seymour?" Then Seymour looks up. "Mother? Why are you being nice to me? I thought you were mad at me." Then she took him out of the crib. "Don't cry, Seymour." Then Seymour looked at her. "I'm confused...wha-" before he could finish what he was going to say, she put a baby bottle in his mouth. For some reason, he liked it. After he was done drinking from the bottle, his Mother put him against her shoulder and pats his back. "Mother? What are you do-" then he burped. "Oh, excuse me." Then he looked down, he wet himself. "Looks like someone needs to be changed." Then she started to change him, Seymour blushes. "Oh boy..." then she put some baby powder on him, he coughs. After she was done, she gives him a teddy bear. "Here, play with this while Mommy works." Then she gets out of his room. He was so confused, but he plays with the stuffed bear. "Hey, this isn't so bad. If Mother is being nice to me, then I like it." He hugged the teddy bear...then he woke up. "Wait. It was all a dream?...well that was weird..." he went up and looked out the window, it was still night time. "Yeah...it definitely was a dream..." then he yawned and went back to bed. 


End file.
